


[ART] Bedtime Stories

by mortmere



Series: Venice Place [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Hutch's brass bed - and a bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece exists for two reasons: to remedy the fact that, in canon, we never see Hutch in his incredible brass bed in Venice Place, and to put Ollie where he now belongs (not to mention Starsky).
> 
> Since I've tried to profile as something of a Venice Place connoisseur in the 100 days I've been part of this fandom, I must add that the pink bedsheet is not canon, but the rest of the setting more or less is. (The lamp is the one that sneakily moves from Starsky's bedroom to Hutch's, see: http://mortmere.livejournal.com/10334.html )
> 
> (Technical note: Done in Photoshop combining photomanipulation, paintover and freehand painting.)


End file.
